marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Connors Formula
| Aliases = Lizard Formula, Lizard Serum | Model = 1 | Version = 1 | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Dr. Curt Connors | AdditionalDesigners = Melati Kusuma | PlaceOfCreation = Empire State University | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Spider-Man #6 | HistoryText = Origin The Lizard Formula was developed by Dr. Curt Connors. After losing his arm in an explosion, Doc Connors devoted his life to creating a serum to regenerate lost limbs. Using DNA from reptiles, who naturally regrew lost limbs, Connors created a serum he was sure would work. The Lizard Using himself as the first test subject, Connors injected himself with a dose of the formula, and was ecstatic when his arm began to regenerate. However, the reptilian DNA his serum was based on mixed with, and altered, his own DNA, and turned him into a vicious creature known as The Lizard. While Connors was eventually "cured" by Spider-Man and returned to his human appearance, in times of anger, stress or sadness, Connors body often reverts back into his reptilian form. Stegron Dr. Vincent Stegron transformed himself into a Human-Dinosaur Hybrid by ingesting Dr. Connors' Lizard formula alongside the genetic material of a Stegosaurus from the Savage Lands. Following this, he created his own version of the Lizard Serum capable of turning others into humanoid dinosaurs. Iguana Curt Connors created an Enervator to help remove the Lizard condition that was in his system and tested it on an Iguana. Unfortunately the Iguana became mutated and turned into a creature with the memories of the Lizard. Komodo Komodo lost both her legs in a car accident. She secured an internship under Doc Connors' supervision the day she applied. Connors knew that she was interested in the Lizard Formula, and promised her they would work to make it safe, forcing her to swear she wouldn't do anything reckless. Eager to regain her legs, she work efficiently and earn Connors' trust, and eventually gain access to the Formula stole it and modified it so that it would work on her and would merely grant her the regenerative properties Dr. Connors desired or at least allow her to keep her mind. As she knew perfecting the formula would take too long, she decided to make it good enough, and if the mutation was unexpected, she was fine with it. After she joined the Initiative as "Komodo". After using Komodo's Lizard Formula, Arthur Woodman turned into a giant lizard-like creature able to regenerate a limb in seconds. Lizard, Jr. Curt had been injecting his son Billy with the Lizard formula while under the influence of a mysterious meteorite that caused savage behavior in those within range of its radiation. Both the Lizard and "Lizard Junior" were eventually captured and transformed back to humans. Horizon Labs Dr. Michael Morbius at Horizon Labs used the DNA of Billy Connors to try and cure Doc Connors. They hunt down the Lizard and administered the cure. Now cured again but this was not permanent working with Connors they try to find a true cure. However this was a rouse and Connors infected Max Modell with the Lizard Formula. American Kaiju When the US Army's Project: Troubleshooter attempted to replicate the Super-Soldier Serum to test it on Corporal Todd Ziller, they filled the knowledge gaps with other existing transformative substances. The final result included the Lizard Formula among others that caused Ziller's body to be turned into a giant reptile similar to Godzilla, for which he was given the alias of "American Kaiju." | CurrentOwner = Dr. Curt Connors | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Drugs Category:Power Bestowal Category:Oscorp Technology Category:Curt Connors Experiment